Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. In a typical example, wireless communication networks provide for wireless communication between user equipment (UE), such as mobile phones, and network nodes, such as base stations, utilizing a wireless access interface. The access traffic flow (voice and/or data) communicated over the wireless access interface is further communicated between the base station and a mobile core network utilizing a suitable backhaul network, which is typically a wired network, a fiber network, a microwave network, or some combination of these.
To reduce vulnerability of network nodes to link failures or congestion within a mobile backhaul network, overlapping network routing domains may be implemented to provide redundancy in the overlap regions between the network routing domains. Routing between the network routing domains is achieved using logical links overlaid on physical links between the network nodes. Membership in a particular network routing domain may be based on the physical connectivity between network nodes. For example, as part of the physical layer discovery, one or more logical links may be established to the corresponding network routing domains. Logical links may also be manually configured when network nodes are added or removed. However, when changes in link conditions or network topology occur, reconfiguration of the overlapping network routing domains may be desired.